ive loved you for a long time
by zanessa2601
Summary: i wrote down the love scene with details    tell me what u think!


**Just the love scene of the episode holiday madness with more details ^^**

_Liam was laying on Dixons bed. Annie was watching sleeping for a while. He looked so peaceful. That's when she realized that she really loved Liam. She decided to wake him up._

She took a deep breath. "hey" she whispered.

_Liam started to wake up._

"hey" she whispered again. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"No, no." he answered. "No, you've gotta, for the concussion." He said sitting up, groaning.

_Annie was looking at him so lovely. Liam sighed and sighed because of the pain._

"Thanks, by the way." He said looking down at her. "I feel bad that you missed the party." He added.

"I don't." she said smiling a bit.

She got up and sat on the bed next to him. She took a deep breath. "When I heard that you were in the hospital, I just ... I felt like my heart stopped or something." She said softly. "If you weren't okay, then I wouldn't be okay."

Liam looked at her and then sighed. "I'm sorry… how I acted before… With Charlie. I've got my problems with him, but... "he sighed again. "It's not just that. It's hard for me to see you with him. Because I... Because I'm in love with you."

Annie started smiling.

"I've loved you... For a long time." He added.

_Annie smiled big and leant in. Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss. Annie deepened it, holding his face into her hands. She slowly took off his shirt not hurting him, Liam smiling to her. She smiled back kissing him again but more passionately. He deepened the kiss pulling her closer and took off her shirt too. She was wearing black hot underwear. He looked at her and bites his lips. She smirked._

"You're not the only one who can be hot you know" she said laughing.

"I know but you're always surprising me all the time" he said smiling, kissing her again.

_She smiled through the kiss and added tongue a bit. He wrapped his arms around her to reach her bra and unclasped it. She let him take it off and bites her lips. He looked at her breasts and didn't say anything._

"Like what you see?" she said smirking.

"Totally" he answered biting his lips.

_He laid her down the bed slowly and looked down at her smiling softly. She smiled back and pulled him on top of her slowly not to hurt him. Their bodies now touching, Liam kissed her passionately._

_She ran her fingers on his sides to his pants. He moaned quietly. She chuckled through the kiss and started unbuttoning his pants. He stopped her hands and pulled away from the kiss._

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I've never been more sure" she smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"You're so cute" he chuckled.

"And hot?" she added sliding down his pants.

"And hot" he said smirking.

_She smiled and took off his pants. He kneeled down and slowly slides down her jeans and tossed it away. She looked up at him biting her lips. He was so sweet and hot. How could she resist to him? He came back to her lips and pecked her softly. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. He rolled his hand down her sides to her panties and looked at her for permission. She nodded and added tongue, playing with his tongue. He slides her panties down and broke the kiss to take it off. He looked at her perfect nude body. She was nothing like Naomi. She was cute, pure and hot. And she never lied to him. He laid down on top of her again and started kissing her neck. She bites her lips and closed her eyes._

"mmmh" she moaned, her eyes still closed.

_He smirked and kept kissing her neck. Then he moved the kiss to her shoulder and then to her breasts._

"God!" she moaned surprised.

_He smirked and kissed one breast while stroking the other softly. She moaned again and rolled over on top of him._

"Your turn" she said smiling but a kind of evil smile.

"Whatever you want baby" he said smirking stroking her sides.

_She smiled and bites her lips. He was always taking control with his touch and his kisses. She came back to reality and slides down his black boxers and took them off. She looked down at his hot body and bites her lips._

"What's wrong? You don't like what you see?" he said chuckling.

"What? Of course not. It's just that I still can't believe I'm doing this with you right now."

"Well trust me it's like a dream to me too" he said smiling at her.

She smiled back. "But don't worry I love your hot body" she said smirking.

"Good then" he said smirking too.

_He pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss while he rolled his hands down her naked body._

"mmmh liam stop doing that" she said moaning.

"Why not?" He said smirking and stroking her sides.

"Because it's turned me on" she said chuckling.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" he said laughing.

_Instead of answering she took his hands off her body and intertwined fingers with him. He chuckled and rolled on top of her, still holding her hands._

"Are u ready?" he said softly looking at her with nothing but love into his eyes.

"I'm more than ready Liam" she replied.

_He kissed her neck again._

"hey." She moaned again and took Liam's face into her hands. "I said I was ready. Stop teasing me"

"Ok" he said laughing.

_He kissed her passionately while she spreads her legs. He softly stroked her thighs and came inside of her slowly._

"mmh" she moaned through the kiss.

_They moaned and enjoyed each other. For Annie it was like her first time. Her first time was with jasper but never was as special as it was right now, with Liam the guy who just told her he loved her. _

_Liam moved into her faster, holding her tightly. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. She wanted him deep inside of her, like they were only one person. He could feel her and his heart beating in harmony. They made love for a time, and then out of breath, he laid next to her and pulled the bed sheets over them._

_She breathed heavily and rested her head against his chest. "I can't believe we just did that in Dixon's bed" she said laughing and kinda ashamed._

"Well trust me we did" he smirked and wrapped one arm around her, stroking her back.

"You should get some rests" she said looking up at him.

"I'm ok Annie" he said smiling down at her.

"Yea but sleep" she pecked his lips and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight" he smiled and closed his eyes too.

"Goodnight" she smiled and fell asleep into the arms of the man that truly loves her.

**End of the chapter or of the story? Want more? **


End file.
